


Batgirl '68 06

by 123z



Series: Batgirl '68 [6]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Barbara seduces the Caped Crusader at the beach





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the third season episode 'Surf's Up'

Surf's up at Gotham Point, and all the local surfers were shaping up for the forthcoming surfing championships.

Barbara Gordon was with Skip Parker, local idol and hottest surfer around.

The bouffant haired beach bunny was in her brand new bathing suit in black with the mesh front that showed off her perky bosom nicely.

Skip rode the soup and joined the young beauty on the sand, where he towelled off.

"Boy Skip, you really shot that curl!" She gushed.

"Oh, I was just lucky." Said the fair haired hunk.

The pair had been dating for a couple of weeks now Summer was here, and they had enjoyed the beach every chance they got.

The head Librarian of Gotham Library was looking especially hot these days, thanks to her other duties as Batgirl, the Dominoed Daredoll.

She kept fit and honed and her lithe figure was the result.

Barely five feet four, she was nonetheless perfectly formed with toned stomach and tight buttocks. Thanks to years of dancing lessons she had also developed a fine set of pins.

As they chilled on the beach a blonde in a two piece bikini tapped Skip on the shoulder and let him know there was a phone call for him at the Hang Five changing rooms.

Barbara stared at the tall woman with the flaxen hair and generous breasts that jutted out proudly from her tiny top.

As she left, the brunette pouted and followed the blonde with her eyes as she sashayed along the beach, buns rolling from side to side.

"And just who was that?" Said Barbara jealously.

She tucked her shoulders back and did her best to thrust her tits out from her chest.

"Oh, just some chick who's been hanging around lately, Undine I think her name is."

The young man rushed off leaving a fuming Barbara alone.

x

Joker had really been behind the call to Skip who was kidnapped and strapped to a cunning machine called 'The Experience and Ability Transferometer.'

The fiendish Clown of Crime intended to drain all the surfing know how out of the young man and transfer it to himself.

"Are you crazy, it can't be done!" 

"It does just what it says on the tin, hah hah ooooh haaah hah!"

Once accomplished, Joker entered the Gotham Point World Championship Final, only Batman had also and challenged the dastardly villain to the title.

At the Hang Five, Skip had managed to escape the evil mans clutches and set out to find Barbara, who had also decided to hunt for him.

Batman, accompanied by Bruce Wayne's youthful ward Dick Grayson had arrived there in time for the showdown.

"Shall we go into the men's locker room and put on our baggies?" He said boldly to the Joker who looked mean and surly at this spoke in his wheel.

The burly six foot vigilante entered the locker room and retrieved his trunks from his yellow utility belt, and contemplated on the choice of wearing them over his usual navy trunks or under.

He found a full length mirror and stepped out of his trunks so that his midriff was bare.

The crime fighter cut a fine figure as he studied his own physique, his smooth skinned manhood hung from a trim pubic area, over a plum sized ball sack.

His muscular thighs with the corded sinews under the form fitting tights flexed as he stood.

His butt was clenched, and dimpled either side of the cheeks.

Unbeknownst to him, Barbara was also in the locker room seeking out her boyfriend, Skip, and as she emerged from the shower stalls her green eyes grew large at the sight of her idol with his knob out.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara Gordon caught her breath as Batman swept his cape over his right shoulder and held his baggies up at his groin and studied his reflection in the full length mirror.

His dark, come to bed eyes, were shadowed under his cowl, and his square jaw was tight in concentration. 

Even in its flaccid state it was a beautiful piece of sculptered meat, long and veiny, with a prominent crown.

The aroused brunette recalled the time she had given the caped beefcake a much needed blowjob, Robin too actually, when they had gotten free of the dangerous Siamese Human Knot.

In the rear of the mens locker room, the bouffant babe licked her red lips and rubbed her thighs together. 

Her Mons pubis was clear to see under her tight fitting one piece bathing suit. The jet black suit had a triangle cut neckline with see through mesh that accentuated her deep cleavage.

Careful to stay silent, Barbara pulled her suit to the side to expose her soft pussy.

Although turned on by the mans naked midriff, she was not wet yet, but she wasted no time in slipping a finger inside her cunt.

Her pointed nipples stuck out of the mesh like bullets as she slowly frigged herself, eyes on his gorgeous ass.

She stood on one leg as she bent the other at the knee for a better angle.

While her right hand worked her quim, her left played with her nipples under the top of the suit.

With ever increasing speed she rubbed herself, groaning now as her stomach tightened and her buttocks shuddered.

With his trained and heightened senses, the crime fighter heard noise from behind him and spun around quickly.

Barbara gasped at having been caught in the act of masturbating and covered her moist pussy.

"Miss Gordon!"

"Batman, forgive me, I was looking for Skip, and I..."

Batman looked at the attractive girl, her vivacious figure and shapely legs gave him a semi erect cock that poked up out of his groin at a forty five degree angle.

In turn she ogled his six feet two frame, stocky and barrel chested with quite visible tendons and sinew under the blue costume.

He didn't appear to have an ounce of fat on his entire body.

Above his utility belt his six pack was prominent, below, his erection bobbed up and down. 

Although as Batgirl she had been rewarded with the task of sucking the mans cock, she wondered if she might get a second chance in her every day persona. 

All her teenage life she had worshipped him from afar, idolised the fantastic man, followed his career, never knowing who the mystery man was under the cowl.

She had been inspired by him to become Batgirl, and dreamed of fighting crime by his side.

Although he was probably ten years older than her, he was the only man who had ever reallly aroused her.

College boys, even Skip Taylor paled in comparison to her hero.

"I need to get ready for the competiton, Joker is outside."

"The race isn't for another hour, Batman." 

The girl closed in on the nervous man who held his stiff cock in his right glove. 

"Besides, you can't possibly go outside with THAT sticking up out of your baggies.  
Let me help you relieve some of the tension."

Barbara took her one chance to seduce her idol and peeled her suit of her upper body, releasing her wonderful upturned tits with the puffy nipples.

"You may have a point there, Miss Gordon."

"Barbara."

She wiggled her butt and removed the costume completely and stood naked as the day she was born.

Batman gazed at her silky pale skin and trimmed dark mound between her parted thighs.

He let go of his prick which poked up to the ceiling, thick and rock hard, nine inches of solid muscle.

"It's the biggest I ever saw, so big, so beautiful."

"Why, thank you my dear, care to kiss it?"

He stood with legs apart, hands on hips as the smiling girl went down on her knees and stared at the erection.

Her warm breath fanned the long shaft and he inhaled deeply.

Barbara took hold of it at the base and gave a long lick from her tight fingers up to the head.

Aware of time she quickly pulled him inside her mouth and began to move to and fro on the first four inches.

He looked down at the girl and placed his glove on top of her bouffant and concentrated on not thrusting his hips up.

She moaned softly around his rigid cock and her right hand went naturally to her dampening pussy where she flicked her erect clit with a fingertip.

Her mouth felt marvelous, warm and wet with a slithering snake of a tongue.

Her hand around his shaft moved south and ran along his balls, making him catch his breath.

She raised her head to meet his eyes, her fulsome lips pursed tightly around his bell end made his cock twitch ever more frantically in her mouth.

Now she became a blur as she slackened her jaw in order to swallow as much of his throbbing manhood as possible.

She was literally mouth watering as her spit dribbled from both sides of her mouth as his length glided to the back of her throat.

Barbara fought not to gag and gripped his strong quads in an attempt to stop him grinding his hips at her.

She pulled off his stalk with an obscene plopping sound that was so loud that Batman turned his head to the door of the locker room, convinced they would be caught in the act.

"Quicky Barbara, go inside the stalls."

The pair of horny lovers entered the shower stalls, both ready to fuck their brains out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Bat Pole!

Batman sat on the wooden bench in the middle of the shower stalls, his nine inch woody as stiff as a poker rising up from his bared groin.

He parted his legs and planted the flat heels of his boots on the slippery floor tiles.

Barbara rubbed her soft pussy with a frantic swipe of her right hand from left to right as she just about salivated at the sight of her hero, horny and ready right before her very eyes.

"Miss Gordon, Barbara, this isn't right, you're the daughter of the Police Commissioner."

"Don't be silly, Batman. I'm old enough to know what I'm doing, and this is 1968 after all. I take the birth control pill!" 

Finally her time had come, whoever the man was under the cowl wasn't even important to her, it was the image, the bravado of the man, and most definitely his massive package!

"Let me get the ball rolling as it were."

The comely brunette turned away from the caped crusader and spread her buttocks to give him a view of her wet slit from behind.

Moving back she positioned her well defined legs on either side of his muscular thighs and hovered over his lap.

Without looking back she slowly trapped his large pecker in her ass crack and rubbed up and down on the upright prick.

Batman looked on mesmerised as he was butt fucked, her peachy cheeks split like ripe fruit along his veiny rock solid shaft.

"Like that Batman?"

"Absolutely, where do you learn these things?"

Barbara paused, her pussy was dripping wet in anticipation of being speared by his Bat Bone.

She took hold of the thick cock and poised with her cunt on the bulbous head.

"Batman, are you ready? Joker is on the beach."

"Dick? Dick Grayson? I need ten more minutes, old chum."

"But Batman, the Joker."

Exasperated Barbara yelled out.

"He said ten more minutes! Oooooooohhhhh!"

She let out a loud groan as she let the wonderful cock enter her, spreading her labia out to accommodate the generous girth.

With a concerted effort, feet on the floor, she sank further and further until she was totally impaled on him.

"Batman? Is that Barbara Gordon with you?"

"UH HUH! We...we are...phew! We are just looking for Skip. Don't come in!"

Barbara was in heaven, this was everything she had dreamed during her teenage years.

His cock was superb, every bump and ridge was felt as she rested with him stuffed inside her sensitive tunnel.

She dare not move for fear of him withdrawing his cock, she could quite happily sit here for hours.

"Go ahead my dear, show me what you can do."

Could he read her mind? A thrill of excitement swept through her loins as she raised her hips and wallowed in the incredible sensation of his length scraping her inner walls.

A thousand tingles washed over her and her heart raced as she very nearly lost his beautiful manhood.

She slid down again, her hand tightly gripped around his solid thighs, and took the entire thing up her once more.

"Oh my lord, Batman! I...I just came!" 

She shrieked in delight as she achieved a mini orgasm, simply by embedding herself on his knob!

"Remarkable." He uttered as he removed his gloves and dug his fingers in her ripe butt.

Heavy lidded the perky brunette started to move, testing different speeds and rotations, her gorgeous tits thrust out high and firm, the nipples like berries.

Barbara felt her face flush, her skin glisten with her exertion, as her butt moved up and down.

Her lover gripped her perfectly shaped ass and watched his rigid cock vanish up inside her.

Now she dipped her head and made rapid fire jerks of her pelvis as his length moved easier in her sweet pussy.

She could feel liquid heat down there as she was bounced on his lap.

Her strong, slim legs straddled his, her figure gliding along his groin.

Over and over Barbara pumped her hips back and forth, completely overwhelmed by her passion for his cock.

Batman breathed harder, his aching knob throbbed inside her wetness, his fingers digging in her tender flesh.

"Oh my, your huge cock is sliding into me so easy, Batman!"

"That's easily, my dear girl. Good grammar is essential, even in the act of making love."

On tiptoe, her thighs and calves tensed the young girl experienced her second climax, and she nearly toppled from his lap with the intensity.

With no effort at all the dynamic crime fighter held the lightweight girl in a powerful grip and spun her around onto the bench.

The tall hunk bent over her back, his cape folded over their bodies as he inhaled her scent at the spot where her shoulder and neck met.

His ungloved hands roamed freely all over her delectable flesh, the flanks, the spine, the belly, everything about her was sensual.

As she widened her legs, her feet on the floor, she supported herself on the bench with both palms flat on the wooden surface.

"Hurry Batman, time is of the essence." 

Much as she would have loved to fuck the man all day, she was aware of the situation outside.

"Agreed, it's sometimes difficult to think when you're fucking a gorgeous piece of ass!"

He grabbed her hips and angled her posterior for the ideal penetration.

With a savage inward thrust he rammed his entire nine inches up into her slick honey pot.

Barbara screamed his name and arched her back as she orgasmed on his thickness for the third time in ten minutes.

He was all she had wished for and more besides.

Her heart accelerated as he fucked her brains out, stuffed inside her to the hilt.

He felt enormous in her foaming pussy, reduced to mush by his solid meat.

Cradling her tits in both fists, he buried his cowl in her graceful neck.

"I love the way your tits feel."

"Tha...thank you...oh my...Batman."

"Batman! Batman! You're needed!"

Young Dick pounded on the locker door.

"Keep going Batman, keep going," urged the lustful girl.

The vigilante tensed, his pelvic thrusts became shallow and urgent.

Barbara felt his fat tool twitch inside her and begin to gush his seed in violent spurts of his hose.

The pair of rutting lovers stopped their movements and then separated.

Her gaping cunt seeped fluids from their mutual orgasms, and Barbara bagan to laugh with the intense relief and satisfaction of being fucked by her hero.

Dreams do come true if you really believe in you wish hard enough, she thought, and she had been wishing for a very long time.

She got back into her bathing suit as Batman put on his baggies over his navy trunks.

"Duty calls, Miss Gordon, the city needs me. Although I AM flesh and blood and I got to say you are one remarkable girl."

With that he was gone.  
Barbara slipped from the locker room and spied Skip.

"There you are, we were looking all over for you."

The young couple hugged and went to watch the surfing competition.

By comparison Skip suddenly felt like the College boy he was, and already Barbara was scheming on how to get Batman in a soft warm bed sometime in the near future.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the tv episode, Barbara really DOES come from the men's locker room mere seconds after Batman has changed into his baggies!  
> Dreams do come true if you wish hard enough.


End file.
